1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user-configurable controls for a cooking appliance having heating elements, such as cooktop and oven heating elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional controls for cooktop and oven heating elements utilize switches, pushbuttons, indicator lights, potentiometers, and/or electronic controls. Controls are typically provided for controlling separate heating elements, such as separate cooktop heating elements. Controls may be provided for simultaneously controlling multiple heating elements. It would be useful if a single interface device or multiple interface devices could be selectively associated with one or more heating elements.